


[SD]男孩子的裙子底下有什么

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female wear Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Spanking, Under dress sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。一次和1.5Sam执行任务期间，Dean不得不穿上女装。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	[SD]男孩子的裙子底下有什么

Dean被匕首钉在桌上，长长的裙子卷起搁在腰间。他右手横撑在木头桌面，左手绕过背去，想努力够到，拔出肩胛上锋利的凶器。

“你为什么不直接用点力，把自己离开桌面？”Sam从窗户翻了进来，猩红的长帘因此在压抑的房间中鼓动，像是跟着楼底下淫靡的宴会声在欢乐地大笑。

“说什么话呢，要不是我，你也进不来…”Dean气喘吁吁地伏在深棕的桌面上，背部在绿色绸缎上弓起一个柔软的起伏，“快过来帮我！”

“帮你——”Sam意味深长地延长了声音，他轻松的踱着步，环视着房间，那吸血鬼的老头子昏在地上，估计是被Dean踹晕了，木头的地板，木头的酒柜，木头的书桌，上面横七竖八的文件，都沾着Dean的血，“弄得真乱。”他评价。

Dean轻哼了一声，“打成这样，他还以为是情趣呢，Sam，你在耽误什么？”

“找点东西。”Sam翻开吸血鬼的酒柜，一瓶瓶透红的饮料出现在眼前，他随意拿了一瓶，拔出塞子嗅了嗅，“是红酒。”

“哦，真好，够你喝醉，然后我在这里血流致死……”

“不会的。”

Dean忽然低头，从喉咙里发出短暂的气音，Sam不知什么时候已站到了他身后，他亲手拧开，嗅过的红酒，一点一滴，变成小小的水流，沿着匕首的刃流入伤口，Dean肩膀上一阵火辣辣的疼，紧接着是Sam灼热的嘴唇，挨着冰凉的匕首，一点点碾过绽开的血肉，Dean马上咬住了自己的下嘴唇。

“都可以消毒。”

Dean知道这句话Sam一定是笑着说出来的，因为紧接着那还没彻底闭住的嘴唇就含住了他的，舌头伸入他的口腔，扣过齿列，激烈地搅动着。一股腥甜味从舌尖一股脑冲入身体，Dean忍不住嗯嗯唔唔起来，Sam的一只手也在他的脸上，扳着他的脑袋朝后，Dean头上的伤口差点裂开，这扯得他面皮生疼。

“Sam…”，Dean脸颊红了，不知道是酒是Sam还是Sam的那只手，他睫毛止不住地轻颤，眼睛像是不小心坠入酿造中的一片葡萄叶子，“你真是个混蛋。”

“是吗？”Sam直起身，双手把握住Dean翘起的小屁股，一轻一重地揉捏着，黑色蕾丝的内裤仿佛已经被人玩弄过一样皱巴着，上面一股粘稠的液体，Sam用双手的大拇指拨弄了一下。

“真可惜，他太快了，都没进去一下。”

他拍打了一下Dean雪白的臀肉，看着那上面颤巍巍地漫上一层红色，不禁对自己的力气感到了满意，“他怎么对你的？”Sam问，“怎么掀开你的裙子？”他又打了一下，“嗯？”

“Fuck You！”

Sam笑了笑，放开了Dean的臀瓣，“我不会上你的。”，他想起上午他把这一堆东西扔到Dean面前，然后亲眼看着他一件件脱下又一件件穿上时的景象。他又开始在房间中漫步了，正在这时候，Dean自己从桌面上挣脱，他胸前血流了一片，脑袋已有点晕，扶着墙喘气。

Sam终于又走过来，像是完成了最后的巡检，他高大的身形看上去完全罩住了Dean，事实上，他也确实拿到了一件金色的披肩，足以罩住Dean的伤口。

“想让我帮你舔干净吗？”

Dean瞪了他一眼，但没有拒绝，可Sam并没那么做，他搂过Dean，让他哥哥的脑袋可以靠在他肩膀上，另一只手伸入Dean的下体，长长的手指隔着蕾丝戳刺了几下，然后瞬间往那湿软的后穴塞入了什么东西，Dean一下没站住，忍不住攀上他的肩头，又往他怀里凑近了些。

他的手指没有拿出来。

“啊…哈…Sam…”

那手指，又长又灵活，在那红红的内里搅动着，发出咕咕的水声，他得天独厚的宽大指节和对Dean身体的了解让他在他哥哥的后穴里无往不利；那露在外面的更广大的手掌，又足够覆住Dean悄然鼓起的囊袋，每一次精准的摩擦都能迎来一阵无法控制的颤抖。

“是我碰到你开心的地方了吗？还是那块塑料？”Sam向Dean的方向侧过头问，似乎知道得不到确切的回答一样，他只是反复亲吻着Dean红红的耳尖，“你太淫荡了，我看光这样就够射出来。”

Dean果然射出来了，Sam满意地沾了点精液举到他眼前看，炫耀一样抹到Dean的嘴角和侧颈，Dean只是失神地望着他，但却什么也没得到。

他身体里流失了太多东西，他已失去了力气。

直到这时，Sam才为他拔掉了匕首，出来的瞬间Dean闷哼了一声，冷汗涔涔落下，“不能带着武器去宴会。”Sam拿出随身的药包，贴心处理了伤口，所谓的贴心，其实更像是一种熟练所造成的自如，Dean在这过程中闭上了眼睛，不发一言。

Sam看着自己包扎的成果，那柔软的白色纱布和里面透出的红，忽然说，“也许你应该叫个天使过来。”

“干嘛？好烧掉你的眼睛？”

Sam吭哧吭哧笑了几声，他从凌乱的房间里找回他亲自买的裙撑，吊带袜和高跟鞋，忍不住吹了声口哨，“他搞掉你不少东西嘛！”

“我自己踹掉的。”

“怎么没踹掉内裤？怕他发现你被用过了？”

“那吸血鬼还没死呢。”

“等会杀他。”

Dean有点累了，于是坐下，坐在房间唯一的沙发上，Sam走过来，他就看着他；Sam抱起他，为他穿衣服，他也乖乖配合，就像个Sam Winchetser小时候有段时间梦想过的娃娃，他为他再次穿上裙撑的时候，Dean忽然打了个哈欠，“我有点困了。”

Sam安慰地亲了他一下，“我们还得出去呢。”

“Sammy……”，那吸血鬼被Sam一刀砍断脑袋的时候，Dean忽然叫他，“我们翻窗户出去。”

“不，我们走底下，走正门。”

Dean皱起眉头，“那些宾客，他们可没见过你。”

“谁让这老头子看上你了。”

“说的好像你会穿上这身来应付这变态似的。”

“我会啊。”Sam又过去搂了搂Dean的腰，“你想看我穿成这样上你吗？”

趁Dean骂他的话说出口前，Sam双手拽着Dean的裙子，用力一掀，钻到了那拖曳到地上的深绿色裙摆的下面去。

“干你的！Sam！你！啊……”

Sam在底下玩他的阴茎，他那蕾丝边的内裤罩不住渐渐挺立的性器，吊带袜的松紧带紧紧贴在他大腿的肌肉上，Dean一瞬间的惊呼马上变成了暧昧不清的呻吟。

“对我来说小了点。”Sam闷在他的裙子里说，“但风景不错。”

“现在——”Sam用手分开Dean的双腿，绕到他后面去抓着他的臀瓣，他的嘴唇正好靠着Dean两个小球的位置，说话的时候那大型发热体总喷气在上面，幸好有裙撑，不然就凸起一块了。

“听我的走。”Sam命令他。

Dean不知道自己是怎么下了楼梯。

他靠着扶手，几乎是被裙子里那双有力的手拖曳下去，或者抱下去的。他正着走，Sam便是倒着走，竟没出什么错，Sam一直在裙子下面给他口交，他肉穴里还塞着一个小跳蛋——Dean终于用自己的肉壁搞清楚了那是什么——正嗡嗡嗡震动着，Dean觉得它快要掉出去，像自己的心脏似的。

底下都是和吸血鬼老头有着同样爱好的宾客，异装的男孩们旋转在舞池里，有些人上楼去了，在房间里云雨，有些人还在底下寻找猎物，Dean不想引起他们的注意，但每次他一往门口走，那双仿佛有魔力的大手总会强硬地扳过他的胯骨，直到他停下，Dean不得不躲到角落里去，他扶在放满食物的白色桌布上，如果喘息有力量，他已经烧死那个Sam Winchester了。

Sam的手上上下下抚摸着，从臀肉到膝弯，那大手塞进了吊带袜的空隙里，用着比以往更大的力气，仿佛是那松紧的错，才使他的手无可奈何地被强迫陷入柔韧的肌肉。Dean敏感的大腿内侧忍不住颤抖起来，那里被打红了，被Sam，用他那蒲扇似的双手，就在刚才，就在下楼梯的时候，Dean每次都忍不住，下意识地合拢双腿，但Sam的手阻止他，然后是更强烈的惩罚。还有他的嘴巴，他那最最灵巧的舌头，他喷吐在Dean性器上的热气，Sam含着，舔舐着，吮吸着，亲吻着，偶尔轻轻咬着Dean早已竖立的阴茎，像是小孩舔着他的冰棍那样，爱不释手，Dean已快被这折磨疯了，他所有渗出的液体都被舔的干干净净，一滴不剩，他呜咽着，快要哭出来。

“小宝贝，你在这里做什么？”

声音是从身后传来的，对周围极度敏感的Dean下意识打了一个激灵，他想转过身去，但Sam控制着他的下半身，最后他只能象征性地扭了下腰，稍微侧过头去看。

他努力抑制着身体中快感的热流，来人穿得像是个有暴力倾向的复古工人，带着有点忧郁的可靠微笑，他在看到Dean额头上伤口的时候惊讶了一下。

“看来你喜欢激烈的东西。"他甚至没有征得Dean的同意，就自顾自走了上来，按上了他的肩膀摩挲，正按在伤口上，这阻止了Dean第一时间的反抗，他把嘴唇挨上Dean的侧颈，伸出舌头一路舔了上去，Dean气的发抖，直想要一拳打到他脸上。

可是，与此同时，Sam没有放松他对Dean的动作，他还更进一步，他最后亲吻了一下Dean囊袋上的小小皱褶，然后立刻转移目标，他柔软的舌头忽然操进了Dean的后穴，那熟软的地方就这么被他一下下操开了，跳蛋的振动频率也被他忽然开到最大，Dean瞬间睁大了眼睛，快感太强烈，传递到胸口堵着气，让他无法呼吸。Dean像是溺水了一样仰起头，看向宴会厅最上方的水晶灯，他终于无法抑制住自己的呻吟，可那陌生人，却把这当作对自己的鼓励，双手忽然揉弄上Dean胸前的乳粒，下了力气折磨，拨弄，让Dean都忍不住瑟缩了一下。另一面，他已舔到Dean的侧脸，口水黏了一路，最后把Dean的睫毛黏在了一起，那人要更进一步了，Dean感到身后已经有东西抵上了他的屁股。

不行！这不能！

“Sa…Sam…Sammy！”

那人还有心情揶揄他，“你在叫谁？给你留下伤口的人吗？我不介意一起玩……”

Sam忽然放松了对Dean的钳制，年轻锋利的猎人立马转过身，一拳揍上那人的腹部。

不再理会弓着腰叫痛的陌生人，Dean第二次射了，Sam全吞了下去，他整个都是虚脱的，弄皱了餐布，踉跄中还不小心打破了些玻璃杯，更多的人开始看他。Dean努力撑起身体，拖着步子，用他能做到的最快的速度走到门口，这回Sam没再制止他。他出了门，微微冲人一笑，绕开门口的警卫，走入后花园，就他刚刚转过那个弯的时候，忽然被人从下面掀起了裙子，压到了草丛里去。

真想把这人狠狠揍一顿。

可是Dean终究心疼那副躯壳，没干出这样的事情来，只能瞪着他。

“我说过我累了。”Dean侧过头，望着没被修剪好的杂草，“我们回去。”

“但我知道你等了它一天了。”Sam解开裤子，让小小Sam探头出来摇晃了一下。

“哼。”Dean嗤笑一声，“鬼扯。”

“我没有说谎。”眼见Dean的脸色沉下来，Sam才慢悠悠改了口，“那至少他等了你一天。”

“今天上午的时候……”

“等了你十二小时。”

“Sam，你知道你是个bitch吧？”

没有等到想象中的回答。

这么一小段空隙，Sam便当他默认了，把他翻过去，Dean也只哼哼两声，就在这草丛里，杂草丛生，底下还有蚂蚁爬过，他撩起亲手给他哥哥穿的裙子，Dean的下体已经一塌糊涂，Sam摘掉裙撑，扯掉了早已破破烂烂的那一点蕾丝，把自己的阴茎送到那洞口，一用劲挺了进去，直碰到那还在颤动的跳蛋才罢休，他深深浅浅出入了起来。

“我喜欢这个位置，”Sam喘着气在Dean耳边说，他很愉快，因为听到了Dean快乐的啜泣，不管怎么样，Dean还是喜欢这个阴茎，“看得到你的脸，还有你的后背和屁股。”

他又用力动了一下，跳蛋和龟头先后碾过Dean的前列腺，那让Dean马上发出了又一声呜咽。

“你喜欢他。”

Dean半睁着眼，眼里晃荡着泪水，快和这周围的草木融在一起，他眼睛不知道在哪里聚焦，于是Sam干脆就行行好，把他扳到了正面，双腿抬到自己肩上干他，周围蝉鸣和屋子里的乐声响成一片。

“是的…”Dean一会闭着眼，一会又睁开眼，“是的……”

“Sam…Sammy，再快点。”

Sam又开心了，再动作时，便忍不住亲了亲Dean透亮的眼睛。

“他也喜欢你。”

*END*


End file.
